Gray's Scarlet Valentine
by claudeath17
Summary: Tired and spent from his evening practice, what will Gray find in the soccer clubhouse after everyone else had gone?


Hello Everyone! Happy Valentines!

This is my first fanfic about one of my fave loveteams. This is just a short one-shot but I hope you will read and review it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.

* * *

Gray's Scarlet Valentine

Gray grumbled as he ran his third lap around the field. Damn that woman for giving him such a hard time. She's a witch, a devil's incarnate. That red-haired girl standing before that water station with a smirk on her face was the bane of his existence. She ordered him to come 15 minutes ahead of the usual practice time in the pretense of having something to discuss. He did, believing that it might be related to their next game. Had he known that he'd be treated so badly, he wouldn't have gone.

"Hurry up, Fullbuster! Is that all the speed you got? Where's all the energy you earned from eating those chocolates?" she called to him with a smirk on that pretty face. Gray gritted his teeth. As he approached the line, she stuck her tongue out at him before handing him a cup of water. He grabbed it and greedily drank.

"Five minutes more, team!" she yelled as the whole soccer club ran.

How long had he been running? Why did he have to do this "extra training" again? The dark-haired boy was too tired to think. His half-naked body was wet with sweat and he couldn't remember when he had discarded his shirt. He watched his teammates ran ahead of him, panting. How about him? He's been running longer than they were. As the team headed for their last lap, Gray was desperate to reach the line.

"And… finally the last one arrives!" their red-haired coach declared as soon as Gray crossed the finish line. "You're too slow, Fullbuster."

"Hey!" he tried to catch his breath before continuing. "I was tired already. I started earlier than everyone!"

She dismissed his answer as though he hadn't spoken. "Alright. Get up everyone. Time to get started. We'll play five-on-five today with half of the field. The names I call should head out," she told them. "Fullbuster!"

The look on Gray's face was beyond incredulous. "What? You've got to be kidding me! I just finished running laps!" he complained.

The red-haired spared him a glance. "Everyone just finished running laps, Gray."

"I ran twice as much as they had! Give me a break, Erza!" Gray retorted. He was tired and worked up and completely annoyed.

Erza simply shook her head. "I can't give special treatments. Even if you're our best player, you have to work hard like everyone." Seeing that he was about to start on that, she added quickly, "Harder, even." Then her attention travelled to the girls watching on the stands. "Besides, your fans will be disappointed if they don't see you play."

"Cut the crap, Erza," he responded sharply.

His teammates just silently watched the exchange between them. It wasn't an unusual sight for the childhood friends to be fighting.

Erza sighed. Then, with her usual commanding voice, she said, "You go, Fullbuster. That's final." Gray gave her one cold look before turning to head for the field. She added, "Before you do, put on some clothes first, Gray. We wouldn't want our best player to have some pulmonary problems now, would we?"

The dark-haired boy went to the bench, picked a white shirt from his bag and headed to the field, grumbling.

Soon, nine others joined him. Those who were his current teammates gave him a sympathetic look before the game began. As they played, Erza watched.

"Gray! Your movements are slow. Play seriously, will you!" she called out and Gray was somehow tempted to kick the ball towards her. Instead, he directed his anger at the other team's goal. By the end of the game his team scored twice as the other team and most of it was Gray's shot.

After the game, he remained lying on the field, too tired to move. Even Erza had left. As he was the last to return, he wasn't expecting anyone in the clubhouse so he'd been so surprise to see their red-haired coach leaning against his locker.

"Look, Erza. I'm really tired already. I don't want to argue with you anymore. Just move so I can get my things and get the hell out of here," he told her as he moved towards her and dropped his bag.

However, the red-head didn't move and just smirked at him.

"Move," he demanded, standing before her.

"I don't want to," Erza replied.

Annoyed, he banged his hands on the locker on either side of her head and leaned closer. Her smirk faded which gave him some satisfaction. "Why are you so cruel to me?" he asked.

"Cruel?" she questioned. "On the contrary, Gray, I care a lot about you. It wouldn't be good if our best player got fat because of all that chocolate he had to eat, right? I was just trying to help."

She wore that innocent face Gray knew she used to fool with him. He sighed. "So it's for my sake." She nodded. "You saw me accept those valentine chocolates the girls offered me and thought I needed an extra fifteen minutes of running," he said.

She smiled. "Yep. It's for your sake," she confirmed.

"Those were obligatory chocolates!" He shook his head. "You know what? If I'm going to have to suffer additional practice time for it, I'll never eat chocolate again," he told her.

Erza raised her brow, obviously trying to stop a smile. "Too bad, then. I was planning on giving you some but if you don't want it, then I'll just eat it myself." Quickly, she ducked out of his arm and pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket. Gray, turned just in time to see her tear the wrapper with her teeth.

"Hey, you said you're giving that to me," he said as he reached out to catch her. She tried to avoid him but he caught her arm and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"But you said you won't eat chocolate again so it's mine now." She took a bite.

"Oh no you don't," he said and crushed his lips to Erza's. She tasted like chocolate and every sweet pastry he ever had. She tried to wriggle out of his hold but he held her tighter. Forgetting the chocolate, he kissed her, enjoying every moment of it.

Then she stopped resisting. He felt her hand tangle into his hair and she pulled him down to deepen the kiss. Gray couldn't do much but oblige.

They parted, panting from the passionate kiss they just shared. Slowly, Erza lowered her hand to Gray's bare chest. She looked up to see him watching her intently.

"Happy Valentines, Gray," she said, offering him the chocolate that she was still holding. Gray took a bite, still looking into her eyes.

He smirked. "So, the high and mighty Erza Scarlet stayed behind just to give me chocolates. It might rain ice tomorrow."

Erza lightly pushed herself from him and Gray let her go. "Don't let it get into your head, Fullbuster."

"Of course, not," Gray answered with a chuckle.

"Get dressed, Gray. Weren't you hurrying to leave just a while ago?" she told him as she walked towards the door.

"Had it not been for a certain devilish woman, I would have been home and resting comfortably," he replied. He saw her stuck her tongue out at him before finally leaving the clubhouse.

With a sigh, he went to his locker, picked a shirt. He was halfway pulling it to his body when the club door opened and Erza's face appeared, wearing a smirk.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Come fifteen minutes earlier for morning practice tomorrow. We have something to discuss."

And out went his valentine.

Erza went home with a smile. She stayed behind to give the dark-haired boy his chocolate. She knew he'd be so surprised because he wasn't expecting anything from her. But seeing Gray looking tired and spent by the afternoon practice she set up for him, she couldn't help but tease him. Then things just got out of hand and didn't go as she had planned. Not that it took a bad turn. Sure, she always found him cute since they were kids but these days, he's just getting more and more appealing. She'd be a liar if she said that she's not irritated by those girls that squeal whenever they see Gray. Maybe she'd repeat what happened in the clubhouse outside on the field, one day. That'll teach them who his queen is. She's so looking forward to white day.


End file.
